Hold Me Forever
by UisceOneLove
Summary: Looking in the mirror, Mickey didn't see anything fucking special. So what the fuck made Gallagher love him?


**A/N: My stories Fucked Up and A New Family will be continued tomorrow, but I just wanted to do a nice little story. So, please enjoy! And please, if anyone has an idea or prompts they'd like me to do, just message it to me and I will try my best to do it.**

Looking in the mirror, Mickey didn't see anything fucking special. He was slightly above average height, not too buffed out. His hair was always gelled back except for when he woke up of course and would have messy bed head. His eyes were blue and guarded, ready to beat off anyone who tried to enter. His lips were chapped from rubbing them all the time, and above all else he was covered in dirt most of the time, the only thing to stand out was his tattooed knuckles.

And Mickey sure as fuck didn't act soft and sweet. No, he was a hard ass who'd been to Juvie twice and loved the feel of flesh breaking from the contact of his fists.

So what the fuck did the tall, red-headed Ian Gallagher see in his worthless ass?

Mickey never smiled, and every other word that left his mouth was 'fuck' or 'bitch'. And he sure as hell never did anything faggy. He loved fighting and fucking, and would _never_ allow the word "boyfriend" to define him.

Oh, and there's the little fact that he didn't fucking give a shit about things or feel anything that didn't involve anger and being horny.

At least, that's what he'd always thought. Until Gallagher showed up in his life.

Ian Gallagher, whose chest was what met Mickey's face, and had wide trusting eyes. The red head who was in ROTC or some shit and was fit as fuck. Gallagher, who was nice and caring and fucking considerate, who would forgive Mickey after anything and everything he'd do or say.

He forgave Mickey after he'd said Gallagher was just a warm mouth. He'd forgiven Mickey for avoiding him and hurting him…

The one thing Mickey never thought Firecrotch would forgive him for was almost marrying Svettlana.

* * *

It'd been so close; Mickey never thought he'd stop it. But there he had been, standing at the "alter" with the Russian slut, holding her hand and faking a smile for the sake of his dad, ready to say the fuckin vows. And then he looked over, just once, and saw the pain and betrayal on Ian's face.

Mickey just couldn't go through with it. Just said "Fuck this!" and ran out as fast as he could. Didn't stop running-refused to- until he'd reached his and Gallagher's rooftop.

He hadn't heard Ian running after him until then, the harsh sound of feet slamming against the concrete behind him.

When both boys had caught their breath, they just spent minutes staring at each other. Mickey was afraid saying anything would ruin whatever this dream or illusion was. And the look on Gallagher's face…

"I thought you were going through with it." Ian said, finally breaking the silence. His voice was filled with so many emotions it was hard to pinpoint one on its own.

"Yeah, well I thought I didn't fuckin love you, Firecrotch, but it looks like we were both fuckin wrong." Mickey replied, as if saying it were simply the equivalent of saying some food order.

Ian's eyes widened at the ex-con, questioning whether he'd heard him right.

"What?"

Mickey groaned and rubbed his bottom lip. "Don't…Don't make me fuckin repeat myself, Firecrotch. You ain't hearing it twice."

Ian's face almost broke from the force that came with that stupid shit eating grin. The redhead walked the space left between them and grabbed Mickey's face, bringing it up so their mouths would meet. Mickey's hands gripped his sweater, Ian's arms wrapping around the shorter boy's waist to bring them closer together.

* * *

That had been the moment Mandy put two and two together. She'd watched as Mickey looked off at someone, and then ran out. And to her surprise, she watched as Ian stood up and ran after her brother.

That was the moment it made sense to her.

So that's why she made a point to plant new illegal shit on their father and get him sent away. No fucking way was she going to let that Nazi homophobe hurt them again.

Mandy had helped her brother move into an apartment. Made fucking sure that Ian got a key to it.

She loved Fuck Face, and she definitely had a place in her heart for her best friend.

And if anyone had a problem with that, well they can look at what happened to Karen to figure out what she'd do about it.

Mickey felt muscular arms slip around him waist. Normally, he'd pull away and talk about how that was a gay move.

But he didn't want to lose these arms again. So he relaxed, which was something he'd never understood the concept of up until three years ago.

"You've been standing here for ten minutes, Mick. What the fuck are you thinking about?" Ian spoke against his neck, gradually kissing and biting the warm flesh. Mickey closed his eyes and pressed back against Ian, a moan dragging out.

"Just…" He left off; enjoying what Gallagher was doing way too much.

"Just what?" Ian purred into his ear, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"That not gettin married was the best fucking decision of my life." Mickey felt the ends of his mouth trying to tug into a smile, so instead he bit down on his lip.

The grin appeared on Ian's face, making his face bright like the fuckin blinding sun.

"Yeah, well, I think it was the best decision you made too." He said. Ian pulled away and smacked Mickey's ass. "Come on, Mick, it's late. We need some sleep."

Mickey followed the redhead out to the bedroom.

"Remind me again why we can't just stay up fuckin all night?" He asked as he climbed into the bed.

"Let's see…Oh, that's right, Lip and Mandy are getting married tomorrow." Ian said with a roll of his eyes as the two got comfortable, the lights turning off.

"It surprises me enough that you can deal with my Milkovich ass, but it fuckin boggles my mind that Lip got the fuck over her hittin that Karen bitch with the car." Mickey mumbled, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to wash over him.

"That's the thing about love, Mickey. It makes you forgive the most fucked up things." Ian said quietly.

Mickey laid there for several minutes, thinking about that comment. And the more he got himself to think, he realized why Gallagher had said it. Why he believed it and meant it. It was exactly what he'd done with Mickey's shit. Mickey would never understand how Ian could love him so much, but he never wanted it to stop. He was selfish, and he was ready to do anything to keep Gallagher.

He knew when Ian thought he was asleep when the redhead slipped his arms around Mickey. By this point, Mickey didn't stop him. Because like always, Mickey loved it. It made him feel like for once he didn't need to worry about being hurt. Ian Gallagher would protect him just as much as he'd fuckin protect him.

"Firecrotch..." He whispered.

"Yeah, Mickey?"

Mickey was silent for a moment. "You know I fuckin hate promises, but make this one for me all right?"

"Okay…?" He could hear Ian's confusion and worry.

"Just…" He took a breath. "Promise you'll never stop holdin me."

Without looking back, he could tell Ian was grinning. Ian tightened his arms around Mickey and whispered back to him. "Mickey, I promise you I'm going to hold you forever."


End file.
